nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 5 (Lendraca)
The Adventurers continue their attack of the goblin hive cluster. Status *DM: Raymond *Players: **Bryce - Asteron ***XP Earned: +2000xp **Ryan - Ontan ***XP Earned: +2000xp **Lucy - Roselyn ***XP Earned: +2000xp **Ken - Mygas ***XP Earned: +2000xp **Patrick - Echo ***XP Earned: +2000xp *Date: December 16, 2012 Summary Ontan's Report (cont.) Somewhere in all this, we run into a goblin who isn’t trying to kill us; he’s just drawing orc-on-troll pornography in a book. I swear I’m not making this up. If you don’t believe me, ask the paladin, he knows all about that stuff and he can’t lie to you. He immediately picks up this goblin and rummages through his stuff, which was mostly books (both blank and complete) and some art supplies. A little light interrogation, with our oracle translating, reveals that he’s just here to sketch his live subjects. We don’t see them, but there is some heavy breathing from elsewhere in the cave. BD1 I suggest getting one of these books off the goblin’s hands, you know, in case we meet someone who’s into that kind of thing, but nobody liked that idea. Off we go again, killing goblins and running into traps (I swear we must have hit every Pyth-damned one in there. Well, except for that one, but it was aimed /away/ from us; I’m guessing towards where the troll lived based on the giant-killing bolt it had loaded.) Then we meet a little band of kobolds. Assuming they’re bad guys, based on the shouting I’ve heard about hostile kobolds in another part of the cave, I take the initiative and shoot one in the shoulder. They immediately surrender, so I stop shooting at them. This kobold, Piptak, and his “hatchmates” are on the run from their tribe; something about Piptak’s brother becoming shaman and not wanting them around. Or something like that. Look, regular politics bore me, forget kobold politics. Anyway, we convince them to lead us to the goblin leader in exchange for us killing the goblins so they can keep living in this cave without being hassled (apparently the kobolds were there first, not that I care.) And they do.BD2 More goblins, more fighting. Echo plays defense, Asteron smashes things, I pick out the armored ones and put holes in them until they stop moving. Mygas’s dog misses a lot, but she’s got a nasty bite, and Roselyn helped keep us all going.BD3 What I remember most about this fight was the goblin chief: from down the hall, I hear someone yelling that the goblin chief has some kind of explosive. I get a crazy idea: I run down there’re and I see the chief with a little firework thing on the ground. It’s got a lit fuse; when it runs out, I guess that it’s going to fly towards our group before exploding. Not on my watch. I shoot the firework. It was beautiful. The firework explodes into brilliant colors, and apparently the goblin chief was carrying a few others because a couple more explosions follow it immediately.BD4 The chief gets his ass blown off. Not literally, but he’s in bad shape and easy to finish off. With their chieftain dead, a lot of the goblins try to run. Asteron, still in his berserker rage, runs off after them and we decide to leave him to it while we look around and loot the place (we find him unconscious at the cave entrance later.)BD5 We find some cool alchemy stuff, a bunch of not-quite-magic weapons, some mundane trade goods. We also saw that the goblins were keeping an otyugh,BD6 but we decided to leave it alone; we were all running pretty low and those things can be nasty. There was a patch of Phycomid mushrooms in the north part of the cave, not far from a collapsed passageway that some of the goblins had run into and were trying to clear. I was able to figure out that it really shouldn’t be too hard to clear that out and see what’s past it, but again, we were pretty worn. We might go check that out later though. And there you have it, pretty much. We load a bunch of stuff, including the bodies of your guards, on this busted wheelbarrow we found and trundle it back to town. In order to prevent our goods from being… let’s say ‘misplaced’, I stay with the wheelbarrow overnight. Doesn’t bother me; I’m fine just propped up against a wall. That’s it. Commentary * BD1 **I also wanted to take some of these materials(after we finished clearing the cave). I wish some of the other people would start listening to my requests so they can honor them after Asteron passes out like he does at the end of every fight. * BD2 **I'm not sure what these guys were doing here. I thought maybe they would help clear the traps, or show us some hidden passage or something. It seemed like a waste of time. I'm not interested in Koboldian politics. * BD3 **I liked the combat throughout this cave. I felt like it was an appropriate difficulty. * BD4 ** * BD5 ** * BD6 ** Loot *Goblin Hive Cluster **Goblin Gear (sold for 400 gp) **Formula Book with Alchemical Instructions (+2 on Craft: Alchemy) **Alchemist's Laboratory (+4 on Craft: Alchemy; stationary 30lbs) **137 gp worth of alchemical ingredients (for use in Craft: Alchemy) **Acid Flask (x2) **Flask of Alchemist's Fire **Pouch of Flash Powder (x2) **Sleeping Cloud Flask **Lesser Goblin Skull Bomb ***Breaks when hits the ground ***when broken deals 3d6 fire damage to last creature to touch it + DC 13 reflex save to prevent catching on fire ***ranged touch attack (increment 10) to throw at foe ***if a creature dies from the fire damage dealt by this skull their skull becomes a new skull bomb **Goblin Strand of Ear ***Horsehair braid w/3 goblin ears ***+3 to sound based perception checks (+1 per ear) ***Eating an ear casts silence upon the eater (CL 5) **Potion of Cure Light Wounds (x12) (1d8+1) **Pile of Jewelry **29 gp 12 sp 36 cp **Pouch with 100 gp *Lendraca Watch HQ **60 gp each for Roselyn, Echo, and Mygas **90 gp each for Asteron and Ontan